digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Angel Lust
Angel Lust is the 7th song on the album Modern Synthesis. Cassandra During parts of the song a feminine synthesized voice can be heard singing alongside Sparkles The voice is either intentional, likely Cassandra, or potentially just an unintentional side effect of some of the audio processing. The lyrics where this occurs are in bold below. During the chorus, Sparkles* and the voice sing the backing interchangeably, sometimes finishing each other's sentences. Towards the end of the song, the instrumentation makes it difficult to tell if it is Sparkles or the voice singing. Lyrics where this occurs are italicized as well as bolded. A pitch-isolated version of the song makes it easier to hear this voice. Lyrics Mother, how far did you deviate? Alone in the dark as you would meditate Did you conceive of us when in multitude above Bearing us forth in labour pains of love? The bridge collapsed but you took the stone From the ash an altar raised, you rebuilt your home Hunger for concourse, you brought us to life Crawling, standing, running, towards the light, woah-oh-oh-oh Chorus And though we'll face the spite, of thousands And cynics they will try, to tempt and change our minds We'll keep our faith alive, we'll raise''' our '''voices [[Processor|'And scream it from our hearts']]:''' God loves her children Blinded in the conclave we offer our trust Shaking and bound in the angel lust Our mouths are open, we wait to receive A sign and the scraps of truth of what we believe, woah-oh-oh-oh Chorus '''And though we'll face the spite, of thousands Nonbelievers they will try, to tempt and change our minds We'll keep our faith alive, we'll raise our voices And scream it from our hearts: God loves her children And though we'll face the spite, of thousands And cynics they will try, to tempt and change our minds We know we'll never die alone and frightened Just closer to the last communion without her We'll keep our faith alive, we'll raise our voices And scream it from our hearts: God loves her children The passion, the pain, our bodies ache,(God loves her children) we cry your name The passion, the pain, our bodies ache,(God loves her children) we cry your name The passion, the pain, our bodies ache,(God loves her children) we cry your name The passion, the pain Trivia * The lyrics are assumed to be written primarily by Sparkles*: the song was written at the same time as Processor and Versus. * The band was initially unsure about the song, but it grew on them. * The name of the song came from Kogie and Sparkles*. * The name was originally supposed to be the name of the album, but this was vetoed by Parv. The rest of the band later agreed this was a good idea. * Part of the song is claimed to be a homage by Parv to MintJam. * The song was originally going to be called 'God Loves Her Children' * Angel Lust is a name for a postmortem erection observed in the corpses of men who have been executed, particularly by hanging Category:Area 11 Category:Modern Synthesis Category:Music Category:Song Category:Lyrics